


By the Way

by lalasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, freshman yachi, not rly romance but could be interpreted that way, third yr kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: A short ficlet about meeting a stumbling, bumbling blonde who for an unknown reason is an exception to most of Kiyoko's norms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk they cute

“Hello, excuse me?”

Kiyoko turned around, her eyes meeting a small blonde’s who looked very unsure of herself. _Freshman._ She had large nervous eyes and kept twirling a lock of her hair. Kiyoko wondered if she was aware of this nervous tick.

Truth to be told, she wasn’t having a great day. She was in her third year in university and her major was making less and less sense to her and although she is quite adept at studying, it’s not something she would like to keep pursuing if she has no interest in it. Additionally, her close friends were all making her feel bad of her lack of a love life as they have either been in long term relationships for a while or finding prospects. This was not to say that Kiyoko spends days thinking of her romantic prospects. She had too little time to do that. However, she admitted that it got lonely sometimes.

Perhaps that was why she didn’t spout her usual “I’m sorry. I’m busy right now.” Line to the freshman twirling her hair.

The girl continued, “I-I’m really sorry. Uh, I think I’m lost—Oh my god that sounds like the start of a very bad pick-up line—I’m not. Oh my God. I don’t even know if you’re gay—Wait, fuck, I’m not hitting on you!!! I j-just need to—oh, nevermind...”

She turned around, clearly distressed and usually Kiyoko would let her leave, but for some reason, as unknown to her as to everyone else, she put her hand on the girl’s shoulder to stop her. The girl visibly froze as she realized what was happening and that she couldn’t run away from this.

“What building are you trying to find?”

After a few more awkward conversation about buildings and directions and Yachi Hitoka, as Kiyoko learned her name was, apologized for the two hundredth time, a feat she was pretty sure could be a world record. Kiyoko waved her hand in the air.

“No, really! I was super nervous about my first day and I saw you and you were v-very pretty and my mouth just started blabbering. Thank you so much for helping me! You didn’t need to, but you did.”

Kiyoko simply smiled and waited for her to turn away before saying, “I’m bisexual, by the way. Don’t get lost again.”

And if she saw the girl trip over nothing on her first step, she would pretend not to say anything about it.


End file.
